


Skewed - The Laboratory

by CrimsonBloodRuby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal Unbirth, Blood and Injury, Chains, Choking, Human Experimentation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Torture, all the way through, shackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBloodRuby/pseuds/CrimsonBloodRuby
Summary: Sam awakes to find herself in the place of nightmares. A place that stories are told about and laughed about in their absurdness of their mear existence.But she was far from a laughing matter, along with being far from any means of escape.This place was skewed...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Skewed - The Laboratory

**Author's Note:**

>   
This story has depictions of blood, gore, and implied death. Readers digression is advised.  
Please note that I threw this story copy and paste from the editor so there are numerous amounts of grammatical errors. I will try to fix these asap.

As she came to she could feel the cool sensation that surrounded her body, but not nearly as much so as did what felt like a burning fire that ate at her wrists. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself dangling in mid air above a small concrete pit. The room that surrounded her was medium sized with a small ledge that protruded from one side that was noticeably accessible by a large metal door from where it began. 

She looked up seeing the shackles that hung her along with a ceiling that matched the walls and floor. The dim light lit up only where she hung and the floor below her casting shadows on edges of the room it couldn't reach.

Suddenly the metal door hissed and slid to the side illuminating the room in white shower of light. The man was covered completely in shadows as he was in front of the heavenly glow. 

(Exposition not found...)

"Let's begin shall we..." He exclaimed as he pushed a button on the console beside him triggering a trap door to just under her feet.

She lay there on the stone cold surface unable to do anything but breath and cry out helplessly as the tentacles slid up across her subdued body. Her clothing stiffened as they began to work they're way under the fabric, moistening her skin and cloth whenever they went. 

Her pupils widened as her muscles shivered from the icy touch they brought and what felt like a fiery sear her skin wherever the mucus lay. Spasming lightly she couldn't stop her body from shivering from the slimy coverage. 

What felt like a drug attacking her nerves made her skin more sensitive to the touch as of which she began to feel them reaching her crotch. She could feel the creature wriggling around down there running up against her sex while making its way up the back of her crack. 

Her spasmic body lay there unable to prevent the intrusion as what felt like the size of an unknowable object begin to press its way into her asshole stretching it painfully. The icy touch of its own thin skin made Sam gasp in shock as it dug further into her as if trying to seek refuge from the cold environment it molested her in.

Further and deeper it went in stretching out her intestines feeling every inch as it worked its way through her. She could feel it forcing all of the bends inside her smoothing out making her intestine conform to unnatural turns. Her belly expanded making room for the creatures intrusion causing significant pain of the uneasy feeling of something squirming through her body. Her bowl's stretched beyond normal conforming to the entirety of the tentacle that had slid it's way inside; Once the last of the creature had entered her her asshole gaped in a gooey mess slightly bleeding from the deformation.

Eventually after countless seconds of her riffled stretching she felt it enter her stomach. As it pushed against the inner wall it continued to reel itself in making her belly bulge even further. Her throat began to tense up as it found it as another viable option of somewhere to make recluse to from the cold. It made its way up forcing out a subtle light brown liquid it had pushed up from her stomach which over flowed from her slack aggravated mouth spilling over her. And with a sudden break in her air supply her head arched back in compensation along with her jaw being forced open as she felt it press its way outside of her mouth.

When it touched the outside air it felt like it had realized it went to far and retreated back into her throat quickly going back from where it had come from. Her convulsing lungs filled explosively with oxygen as her air canal was relieved of it's chastic suffocation. She could feel the other end taper off at her ass letting it relax. Lightly gaping from the process she barely felt the chilled air find its way inside of her as she recovered from the process, her insides still sightly churning from the movement of the long creature that rest inside her body.

"Now, I think your about ready... Wouldn't you agree?"  
He fumbled with a couple of controls on the panel beside him and the icy shackles that held her limbs released and retracted into the shadows leaving only the slimy appendages of the creature left to have their way with their seized prey.

With the tension of the cuffs that protected her from being dragged away gone, she began to feel the freezing ice covered concrete begin to slide up from under her as the tentacles that wrapped her body began to pull her back towards the hole they had initially emerged from. She tried to move with fatigued muscles but failed miserably against the creatures superior grip. 

Her legs reached the lip of the hole bending downwards. Being pulled straight down it almost felt like her knees dislocated from n the amount of pain they brought to her nerves. This snapped her out of her numbed daze making her re-realize that she was in agonistic pain causing her to scream once more. She got pulled further in eventually reaching the point where instead if her knees it was her legs, and instead of feeling like getting pulled out of they're joints they did. Her agonizing scream got even louder feeling the tension it brought to her skin and muscles.

With her back crossing the edge and the constant tension on her knees, the jutted concrete scraped along her vertebrae grinding off layers of skin, causing it to bleed. Her back was forced arch back as the process continued stretching it to an unnatural backwards curve before she momentarily halted. 

With the girl screaming Bloody Mary her arms caught on the sides of the hole sprawled out as if it was a last will try stop herself from being enveloped by the void. I'm reality, rather, she was just unlucky. They had happened to land from the spastic pain her body was experiencing was as an unconscious action. But with a harsh tug on her legs, it broke her free, literally... 

Her arms conformed upwards from the pressure violently snapping apart from the sockets as she continued to let what air she had left out in an unknowable fit. Her skin tore as her shoulder blades splintered apart causing the immense cracking of bones to be heard as blood spurted out from the internal encroachment. 

With her arms giving way she and her ear piercing scream were swallowed into the void leaving nothing left but the reflective crimson that dotted the concrete surrounding the abyss slightly glistening under the rooms dim light. Everything, was motionless. 

He once again pushed some buttons of the control panel in front of him causing the opening to close and lock shut with a hiss. Proceeding to give one last glance before turning around and exiting the room.


End file.
